As businesses have become more computer-oriented, safeguarding against accidental data loss has increased in importance. Many enterprise level data backup systems include some form of on-site data storage. For example, an enterprise may periodically store backup data to data storage devices that are dedicated to hosting backup data (e.g., dedicated backup storage servers). On a user level, the hard disk at a user workstation may be partitioned (e.g., divided in half), and data stored at a primary partition may periodically be copied to a secondary partition. When the primary partition is restored, data from the secondary partition may be copied to the primary partition. Such backup systems may increase data storage costs at the enterprise (e.g., because backup disks or other data storage is purchased and maintained) and decrease data storage utilization at the enterprise (e.g., because some of the data storage capacity is dedicated to backups, a reduced portion of the data storage capacity is available for storing “active” data).